Dark Fantasy
by Lovebuck
Summary: Regina finally lives out the revenge she had always dreamed of. Snow White destroyed something she loved, so she will do the same, except in a much more satisfying way. Warnings: smut, g!p/futa, impregnation, questionable consent.


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of its characters.

Note: This is just a quickie that I wrote a for half an hour before bed and the finished up this morning. So, yeah, minimum effort was spent editing and fleshing this one out. I attempted to touch it up, but then the document failed and I lost the edits, so fuck it, here's what I have. My first swanqueen smut fic!

Dark Fantasy

It was finally time for Regina to reap her just deserts. It was decades since Snow White ripped away her happily ever after, but she was finally going to pay for it tonight. Torches lines the walls and their yellow light disappeared into Regina's black silk corset dress. She smiled maliciously as she slowly walked up to Snow White's dungeon cell, dragging her naked daughter behind her by a leather leash. Emma's pale white skins glowed in the fire light.

When they came to a stop in front of the very last cell in the back of the underground prison cells, Regina had to clear her throat loudly to get the attention of the prisoner inside who was huddled ontop a pile of dirty hay. Snow white looked up, her face dirty and bruised, and her abused features twisted up at the site that greeted her.

"No! Emma!" She cried scrambling on her hands and knees up to black iron bars. She pulled herself up to her feet, her mangled hair wild around her face. "What have you done to her!"

Regina threw her head back and laughed. She laughed and she laughed and she laughed. She sneered at Snow white and held her nose up at her.

"Shut up and enjoy your show, Snow White. This was long overdue.." She yanked on the leash, jostling Emma's body, and pointed at the cell. "Bend over and grab the bars, whore. And spread your legs like the heated bitch you are."

"Yes, master," Emma sighed happily, her face flushed with delight as she walked up to Snow White's cell and grabbed the bars, bending over so that her ass was raised and pointed at her master.. Magic couldn't make anyone fall in love. But there were alchemical means to turn someone into a mindless, sluty whore. Regina had took great pleasure in forcing the potion down Emma's throat with a turkey baster.

Regina licked her lips as she watched the emotions fly over Snow's face. Disgust, terror, anger. It was delicious. "Now I want you to stare at your mommy and tell her everything I'm doing to you."

"Stop it Regina!You've won already!" Snow White cried. "Leave her alone!"

Regina shivered with pleasure. Her nipples were already hard as diamonds. She wasn't nearly as aroused as Emma, though. The spell she was under kept her in a constant state of heat, ready to be fucked at any given moments. She looked down and looked at the gushing mound that Emma was presenting to her. She waved her free hand and poofed her clothes away, leaving her naked except for her knee high boots.

Regine knew Snow White took notice of her large cock when Snow gasped and backed away till her back slammed against the wall.

"No...Regina, no." Snow white ran up to the bars and grasped Emma's hands where they were curled around the bars. She stared at Regina with wide, wet eyes. "Please no. Don't. Please, I'm begging you, don't do this."

Regina was instantly hard and began stroking her cock. Her breathing became heavier as she watched Snow White shivering in fear, begging her to stop. She looked down at Emma's wet cunt and at Emma, who was looking over her pale shoulder, her curly golden lockes framing her wanton face as she waited for her master. Regina stroked faster, using the precum to lubricate herself.

"It's too late for mercy, Snow White," Regina growled. "You should have prostrated yourself before me years ago. Instead you made me chase you for years. Well, you lost. Now your kin must pay the price."

Snow White yelled and banged agaisnt the bars as Regina stepped behind Emma, her dark eyes trained on Emma's wide rear. She grabbed a fist full of Emma's hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to stare at her mother as she shoved her cock into her sopping wet cunt to the base, her cockl raming against her cervix..

"Ah, mommy, she put her cock in me. I can feel it trying to get into my womb," Emma moaned, squeezing the rough iron bars till her knuckles were white. She began thrusting her hips back, trying to fuck herself on Regina's cock. "I want it, mommy. I want her cock in my womb."

"No, no, no," Snow White whimpered, running to the corner of her cell and cowering, covering her ears with her hands.

Regina moaned at how tight and wet Emma was. She used her free hand to run it up and down Emma's pale white back and ass before reachign under to pinch and grab a fistful of her breast, squeezing and massaging it.

"Your baby is so hot and tight, Snow. You did a good job with her," Regina moaned looking up to smile at Snow, who was turned away and openly sobbing. "Tell mommy what I'm going to do, Emma."

"She's going to impregnate me. She's going to plant her seed and make me pregnangt," Emma sighed, as if she couldn't have been happier. "I want to have her babies, mommy"

Snow howed in despair and Regina moaned louder as her thrusting grew faster, more was so hot, like a velvet made of fire. She was so close to cumming, but she wanted to draw it out, make Snow suffer more.

"She's going to cum in me, she's going to make me pregnant," Emma gasped, pressing her face against a space between the bars, her wide eyes burning into Snow. "I want her to cum in me, I want her to fill my womb."

It was too much for Regina. She let go of Emma's hair and grabbed Emma's hips, her long nails cutting into the pale skin as she shoved Emma hard against the bar and abused her pussy with her engorged cock , the sloshing sound filling the dungeon. The sound of Snow's wailing pushed her over the edge.

"I'm cumming! I'm going to make your baby pregnant! She's going to carry my children!" Regina yelled, digging her nails in til blood trickled down the Emma's legs. She hunched over and pulled Emma against her with ever thrust, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her orgasm cascade over her. "I'm going to her up!"

Regina let out a feral cry as she finally came. She jerked with every spurt, her semen filling Emma to the brim. She held Emma's hips still as the blond orgasmed and moaned against the iron bars, her body shaking violently. Regina could hear the overflowing cum splattering against the stone as she continued to thrust wilding into Emma. Her magic cock was designed to keep cumming till she willed it to stop. She came and came, over flowing Emma till her cum spilled out her and ran down her legs, pooling on the floor.

"I'm so full," Emma sighed, sounding overjoyed by the fact.

Regina looked up and noticed Snow wash calming down, glancing at them wearily. She htought it was over. Regina laughed lowly as she pulled out, still cumming, a rope of semen hitting Emma's back before she shoved her cock in Emma's ass.

"She put it in my asshole," Emma hissed, her body shaking as Regina pounded into her, with no care for the pain she was causing. "Fuck, she's cumming in my ass!"

Regina panted harshly as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, hoisting her up and holding her tightly as she fucked her ass like an animal. She was even tighter there and she felt like she was going insane with pleasure. She slammed continuously into Emma, there skin slapping wettly together as cum pooled between them. When she could no longer stand it, Regina finally stopped cumming and panted against Emma's sweaty back, her sore and limp cock sliding our of Emma's cum filled asshole, a river of semen running in its wake. She staggered back, letting Emma fall into the puddle of cum.

Leaning back agaist the oppoiste cell, Regina wiped the sweat from her brow before sneering down at the cum covered Emma. "Clean me."

Emma crawled through the cum and cradled Regina's cock like it was a precious diamoned before sucking the limp member into her mouth. Regina petted her hair as she looked up at Snow White, who sat emotionlessly against the far wall, staring into space.

Victory. Regina had finally won.

"Don't relax just yet, dear," Regina purred, jerking Snow back into reality. "You're next."

Regina gasped awake and sat up, sweaty and incredibly turned on. She looked to the side at her sleeping wife and sighed before falling back onto the bed. She was glad Emma hadn't been awake to question her. IIt had been a long time since she had dreamed of a revenge fantasy. She use to have them all the time in the enchanted forest. She thought she had put that behind her, having forgiven Snow years ago when she found forgiveness for her won crimes in Emma's arms. Why did she have such a dream again after a year of marriage with the woman she loved?

Regina sighed. It must have been that Indian Restaurent they tried earlier that night.

Still, she was incredibly horny at the moment. She could just masturbate quietly and leave Emma alone, but she was craving her touch. REgina rolled over and spooned Emma's back. Never had she been more glad that Emma had insisted they spend every night in bed as wives naked. She snaked one hand under Emma's body to cradle a breast while the other nudged between her legs and began massaging her clit.

Emma moaned in her sleep and Regina pressed her clit harder, eager to wake her. Emma finally jerked awake pearing sleepily over her shoulder at Regina.

"Regina, what are you doing?" she croaked sleepily. Her head dropped with a moan with Regina eased two fingers inside her. "Oh...okay, that's fine," she sighed happily, sounding so much like dream Emma that Regina was practically gushing.

"Touch me too, honey," Regina whispered, nearly whimpering with need.

Emma rolled over so they were face to face. She leaned over to softly kiss Regina as her hand slid between her wife's legs. She stiffened when she felt just how wet Regina was. "Jesus, Regina. You're so wet," she moaned against Regina's lips, easily thrusting her fingers into Regina, managing to shove three in.

That was all it took to send Regina over the edge. Gave up trying to please Ema and just grapped her arms, fucking herself with Emma's fingers as she had th ebiggest orgasm since their wedding night. It seemed to last forever and when she finally came back to Earth, she was in a fetal position, rolled away from Emma, as the blond spooned her from behind, kissing her neck and shoulders and whispiering how much she loved her.

Tears stung Regina's eyes as she was reminded how much she loved this woman. She turned around and they were instantly rolling around the sheets in a flurry on kissing and groping.

By the time sunlight was pouring through the windows, the bed covers and pillows were tossed somewhere on the floor, the bed sheets pulled out from all four corners, and the mattress was askew.

Regina was curled atop Emma, her face snug in the crook of her pale neck, running her hand up and down Emma's sternum and stomach.

"That was...awesome," Emma finally said after hours of nothing intelligently being said. "I don't think I can move," she breathlessly laughed.

Regina smiled against her, rubbing the leg she had drapped over Emma up and down, enjoying the velvety softness of her lover. She kissed Emma's neck.

"I love you," she murmured. Emma squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Love ya too, baby," Emma sighed happily.

Regina smiled and closed her eyes. She was sore, tired, and had to get up and make breakfast for Emma and Henry, light years away from the queen she had once been.

And she couldn't have been happier.

The End


End file.
